Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to the field of respiratory and circulatory enhancement, and in particular to systems and methods for providing a patient with intrathoracic pressure regulator treatment, for example when the patient is spontaneously breathing, during an anesthesia regimen, or when providing positive pressure ventilation with other external sources such as a mechanical ventilator or a manual resuscitator bag.
Current treatment techniques may include the use an anesthesia machine, a ventilator, or a bag valve mask to deliver positive pressure breaths to a patient as part of a therapeutic protocol.
Although these and other proposed treatments may provide real benefits to patients in need thereof, still further advances would be desirable. Embodiments of the present invention provide novel and clinically important solutions that address the problems which may be associated with the techniques described above, and hence provide answers to at least some of these outstanding needs. In some cases, embodiments provide for the delivery of therapeutic intrathoracic pressure regulation when used with a mechanical ventilator or other forms of positive pressure ventilation.